noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Noragami Aragoto Episode 02
One of Her Memories (彼女の思い出, Kanojo no Omoide) is the second episode of Noragami Aragoto. It first aired on October 9, 2015. Summary Kuguha meets with Nora while he goes to find roots to make medicine and tells Nora he thinks Yato will be useful. Meanwhile Yukine has something important to tell Yato: he has made a new friend. Yato tells this to Tenjin who says Yukine is becoming a fine man despite having Yato for a master. Tenjin gives a job to Yato involving killing some Ayakashi and after they are done he rushes to see Suzuha. Yukine becomes friends with Bishamonten's Shinki, Suzuha since Suzuha is unaware Yato is Bishamonten's enemy. He helps Suzuha plant some flowers and tend to an old cherry blossom sakura tree. While taking care of the plants and trees, Yukine talks to Suzuha about his God Yato is annoying and always takes his money, prompting Suzuha to happily laugh, saying the two have a great relationship, much to Yukine's annoyance and confusion. Suzuha the says he has not spoken to his God for decades and then proceeds to talk about his friend Tomoko. Tomoko was a young girl that often visited the area every summer to see her grandmother and every year they would bump into each other. While Suzuha would remember her, she would always forget him. One summer she promised to see the cherry blossoms on the cherry blossom tree bloom, but she never came again. He continued taking care of the tree hoping that even if she couldn't remember him she would remember the tree. This causes Yukine to confide in Yato that he wonders if Hiyori will forget them. Later, while Suzuha is alone, Kuguha comes and tells him how he is so pitiful because he is abandoned both by Tomoko and Bishamonten and puts Ayakashi on him, killing him in the process. The next day, Yukine goes on a picnic with Hiyori to introduce her to Suzuha. They wait but Suzuha never comes and they notice Yato hiding in the bushes spying on them, prompting Hiyori to throw him in the river. Bishamonten realizes Suzuha has died and asks his friends if they know what has happened to them, but they smile and say they haven't so they don't blight her, despite not knowing where he is and being worried themselves. She then sees Tsuguha's hair cut short and asked what happened but she says nothing, when it was Aiha who did it out of spite of Tsuguha usurping her position as Bishamonten's battle clothing. Kazuma notices Bishamonten's medicine intake has increased along with being blighted and arranges a secret meeting to see who has blighted her but everyone including Kuguha comes clean. Later Bishamonten awakes and shows she is clean, relieving everyone. Kuguha meets Yato at the middle of the night and attacks him with Ayakashi, but even unarmed the Ayakashi are no match for Yato who proceeds to beat Kuguha. He tells Yato he has a strong bond to the Near Shore despite having no shrine and to not die before they meet again, prompting Yato to yell that he won't be forgotten as long as someone remembers him, prompting him to think of Hiyori. Characters Adaptation Notes Navigation Category:Episodes